Nosso Melhor Baile
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: HG...Depois de uma briga, nada como um perfeito baile para a reconiliação...


__

Nosso Melhor Baile

A música romântica tocava ao fundo. Harry andava distraidamente pelo salão, com uma taça de champanhe numa das mãos, e um anel na outra. Então, avistou-a. Linda. Deslumbrante. Serena. Tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo eufórica. Sorria, mas apenas ele a conhecia tão bem para saber que ela estava triste.

Ela cumprimentou algumas pessoas, sempre mostrando um belo sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia a figura mais magnífica naquele salão. E ela definitivamente era, pelo menos para ele.

Algumas mechas cacheadas caíam sobre o seu rosto, e outras desfiavam-se sobre o bonito penteado. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela brilhava.

Ele lembrou-se de meses atrás, quando ainda estava com ela. Quando ainda podia chamá-la de _sua_. E lamentou-se pelo que fizera a ela.

Ele queria chamá-la. Queria gritar o nome dela e se desculpar pelo que fizera. E foi com o pensamento nela que ele percebeu que ela olhara brevemente para ele, como se o tivesse escutado chamá-la.

Ele viu Rony chegar perto dela e tirá-la para dançar. Os dois pareciam tão perfeitos juntos. Harry riu-se. Eles definitivamente eram perfeitos quando estavam juntos. Mesmo quando brigavam e se agrediam, e quando ficavam dias sem se falar. Acontecia sempre, Harry sabia disso. Conhecia aqueles dois há mais de 20 anos, e sabia da relação que os dois mantinham. Cumplicidade. Amor. Ódio. Amizade.

Os dois rodopiaram pelo salão, dançando em harmonia, como se soubessem qual seria o próximo passo do outro. Várias pessoas ao redor pararam para olhá-los. Escorregavam pelo salão ao ritmo da música. Flashes de repórteres disparavam a todo instante em direção a eles.

Eles se soltaram e riram um para o outro. Ela parecia mais feliz agora, após ter dançado com ele. Mas Harry sabia que ela estava magoada e triste.

Rony foi arrastado por um grupo d'O Profeta Diário. Ela andou pelo salão, sendo barrada por algumas pessoas que queriam cumprimentá-la. Harry estava do outro lado, acompanhando-a com os olhos e _andando_ ao lado dela.

O vestido amarelo claro dela, com saia rodada, caía tão bem nela que a deixava parecida com uma boneca, linda e frágil. Ele dera aquele vestido a ela, justamente para aquela ocasião, para aquele baile.

Dino Thomas parou para cumprimentá-la, com um beijo na mão, de um modo cavalheiro. Depois chamou-a para dançar. Harry desejou estar no lugar dele. Ou talvez no lugar de Rony, anteriormente.

Se com Rony eram um par perfeito, era diferente com Dino. Eles pareciam estar em sintonias diferentes. Mas ainda assim, Harry queria estar no lugar dele apenas para estar abraçado a ela, sentindo o cheirinho doce dela. O cheiro que ele tanto amava.

Harry viu alguns repórteres afastarem o casal e fazerem perguntas a ela, que as respondeu com um sorriso.

Do lugar onde estava, Harry viu a tatuagem dela, gravada no pescoço. Era uma graciosa flor vermelha, com um pequeno beija-flor colorido. Era sua marca.

Os repórteres foram até Fred e Jorge Weasley, vê-los soltar os fogos _Gemiais_, última inovação dos gêmeos mais famosos do mundo mágico. Várias formas se fizeram no alto do salão. Desde pequenos pontos coloridos, até dragões voadores, unicórnios, centauros, e a marca dos Gêmeos Weasley: duas libélulas vermelhas, gigantes, que se entrelaçavam e formavam dois _W_ no ar. Os fogos se contorciam e faziam peripécias no ar, soltando barulhos característicos de cada um e, em instantes, transformando-se em outros animais e formas.

Algumas pessoas mais a cumprimentaram enquanto ela andava pelo salão, rumo à porta principal. Pessoas como Alvo Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, e até Severo Snape a cumprimentaram e cumprimentaram Rony, e os Gêmeos.

Harry abandonou o copo de champanhe numa das bandejas de doces que um dos garçons lhe mostrara. Ele nem sequer percebeu o que fizera. Estava atento demais nela para notar que botara um copo de champanhe numa bandeja de doces.

Apressou o passo até ela e, num instante, pareceu que todas as pessoas queriam cumprimentá-lo também. Um grupo de repórteres o barrou, perguntando-lhe sobre o final do seu casamento de quase dez anos. Ele não respondeu, porque de acordo com a idéia que tivera, seu casamento não acabara e não acabaria tão cedo.

Depois foi barrado por Dino Thomas, que o cumprimentou alegre. E então, Remo Lupin e Tonks, e também Holly, filha dos dois, de catorze anos. E também apareceram Alastor Moody, Quim Shacklebolt, Narcisa Black, madrinha de Harry, e mais alguns amigos que ele conhecera depois que terminara Hogwarts.

Quando todos pareceram sumir, ele olhou ao redor, procurando-a pelo salão. Estava mais uma vez com Rony. Ele a abraçava tão ternamente, e com tanto amor... Ele olhou-a com carinho e limpou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. E Harry soube porque ela chorava. Ele era o culpado.

Ele dissera tantas coisas a ela. Tantas coisas maldosas. E ali, parado no meio do salão, ele procurou um motivo para explicar a briga dos dois. E não encontrou nenhum. E pensar que no momento da briga havia tantos. Existiam motivos alusivos a léu. Para qualquer coisa que ela falava, tentando se defender, havia um motivo mais agressivo para ele falar. E agora não havia nada que explicasse tudo o que ocorrera.

E não havia desculpas para ele, por tê-la chamado do que chamou. Não houve traição. Não houve sequer desconfiança de nenhum dos dois. Não houve algo que os fizesse brigar. Eles simplesmente brigaram. E se feriram verbalmente. E se magoaram. E se separaram. E agora sofriam.

Rony tentou acalmá-la, mas parecia uma coisa ilógica a se fazer no momento, porque Harry sabia que não seria Rony quem conseguiria fazê-la parar de chorar. Seria ele.

Rony abraçou-a novamente e os dois começaram a dar passinhos para um lado e para outro, calma e lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo da música. E mais uma vez Harry achou os dois perfeitos, e desejou estar no lugar de Rony.

Então ela se afastou. Eles sorriram um para o outro, com cumplicidade, amor e amizade. Há muito que o ódio não pairava entre eles. Ele foi até a Sra. Weasley e perguntou-lhe alguma coisa, que respondeu brevemente, virando-se para ajeitar a grava torta do filho.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado e, como vinha fazendo há alguns minutos, andou até a porta do salão, não encontrando ninguém para impedi-la de chegar até lá. Harry seguiu-a, imaginando se ela falaria com ele. E desejando que ela o fizesse. Ele parou a alguns passos dela.

Se hoje fosse o último dia de nossas vidas, o que você faria?- ela perguntou, sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, mas sem se virar.

Faria deste baile o nosso melhor baile.- ele respondeu, aproximando-se e ficando ao lado dela.

Ela notou que ele não tinha tirado a aliança e que segurava a sua própria na mão esquerda. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sentiu sua respiração descompassar, como sempre acontecia quando ficava perto dele.

Mas hoje não é o último dia das nossas vidas.- ela tentou desviar o olhar dele, mas foi em vão- E mesmo assim eu farei deste baile o melhor.

Ela viu a mão dele erguida para ela, chamando-a para dançar. Ela segurou a mão dele, sentindo todo o seu corpo estremecer. Harry puxou-a para si, abraçando-a pela cintura e aproximando seu rosto do rosto dela, sentindo o cheirinho doce dela, e desejando que aquele momento não acabasse jamais.

Eu errei...- ele falou ao ouvido dela, que se arrepiou- E estes últimos meses sem você foram os piores da minha vida...

Harry...

Não, não fala nada, deixe-me explicar e me desculpar com você. Deixe-me fazer tudo o que for possível e impossível para você ser minha novamente. Deixe-me dizer a todos que te amo e que quero que você volte para mim. Deixe-me gritar para o mundo que sem você eu não sou nada. Sem você eu não vivo, apenas sobrevivo e vegeto, como uma planta sem vida. Deixe-me reparar os meus erros. Deixe-me dizer que você é a mulher da minha vida e que eu ainda quero formar um time de quadribol com os filhos que ainda podemos ter. Deixe-me te amar como só eu sei que você gosta. Deixe-me fazer seu por completo e faça-se minha amante e mulher. Deixe-me subordinar a minha vida à sua, e faça-me seu escravo. Mas não me deixe sem seus beijos, sem a sua presença, sem o seu cheiro e sua voz. Não me deixe sem seu amor, Ginny...- Harry terminou de falar quase implorando. Ginny estava emocionada, e algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Harry, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, puxou-a para o meio do salão e puseram-se a dançar. Naquele momento, mais do que quando ela dançara com Rony, Harry e Ginny pareciam perfeitos. Não, mais do que isso, eles eram perfeitos. A harmonia com que dançavam superava qualquer sintonia entre um casal.

Eles não escorregavam sobre o salão. Flutuavam sobre ele. Mantinham-se olhando um para o outro, sempre, jamais desviando, ou tentando desviar, o olhar. Naquele momento, os dois estavam ligados um no outro. Nada mais importava.

Suas auras se juntaram numa só. Seus corações batiam num só ritmo. Olhavam-se com a mesma intensidade e com o mesmo amor. Dançavam graciosamente, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes e fazendo com que todos os flashes se virassem para eles. Mas eles não tinha noção disso.

Eles pararam de dançar, mas a música ainda continuava. Todas as pessoas no salão fizeram um círculo ao redor deles, vendo Harry inclinar seu rosto e se aproximar de Ginny. Ambos fecharam os olhos e Harry roçou seus lábios nos lábios dela...

E então a música parou, dando espaço para uma voz mega fônica:

E ATENÇÃO! O MINISTRO E SUA VICE CHEGARAM!- as pessoas soltaram suas respirações, visivelmente desapontadas. Harry e Ginny se afastaram, assustados, mas ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra.

Na porta principal do salão, duas pessoas entravam de braços dados. O homem era Arthur Weasley, o Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra. A mulher, sua vice, era ninguém menos que Hermione Granger, deslumbrante com sua barriga de oito meses.

Rony foi ao encontro dos dois. Cumprimentou o pai e ofereceu seu braço para Hermione, depois de dar um beijo nela e em sua barriga. A Sra. Weasley foi até o marido e deu um beijo nele, que ofereceu-lhe o braço. Os dois casais andaram até o palco do salão, no outro extremo.

Fred e Jorge soltaram mais fogos _Gemiais_, dessa vez com as formas idênticas às dos pais e de Hermione e Rony, dançando pelo salão, entre os convidados do baile.

Arthur deu um breve discurso, agradecendo o apoio que a Comunidade Mágica lhe dera no início de seu mandato, e também agradeceu os elogios dos críticos presentes, diante de tudo o que o patriarca Weasley fizera pela Inglaterra tanto mágica quanto trouxa, estabelecendo acordos de paz entre os dois mundos e tornando-os quase que um só. Tanto que os trouxas já tinham consciência da existência dos bruxos e até usufruíam das vantagens da magia.

Hermione deu um discurso pouco mais longo que o de Arthur, mas este fora o mais belo de todos os que ela já fizera. Ela ficara conhecida no mundo da magia por seus belos discursos, sempre voltados para a paz, a união, o amor, a amizade e todas as boas virtudes que existiam. Neste discurso ela falou sobre o perdão, que só aqueles que tem amor no coração são capazes de conceder.

Quando ela terminou, Arthur tirou Molly para dançar, enquanto Rony levou-a para uma cadeira. Fred e Jorge continuaram animando a festa com seus fogos. Vários casais começaram a dançar pelo salão.

Harry e Ginny permaneciam parados. Olhavam-se profundamente.

Desculpa.- ele sussurrou. Ela o abraçou e ele a rodopiou no ar. Os dois sorriram e gargalharam. Então eles puseram-se a dançar novamente, chamando mais uma vez a atenção de todos para eles.

Do lugar onde estava, Hermione e Rony sorriam um para o outro, felizes por Harry e Ginny. Arthur e Molly pararam bem à frente das pessoas que olhavam para os dois, e se abraçaram, vendo-os felizes.

Fred e Jorge projetaram fogos na forma de uma flor com um beija-flor, a tatuagem de Ginny, e um raio passando através da rosa. Em instantes, a flor se transformou em Ginny e o raio em Harry, que começaram a dançar do mesmo jeito que os reais, envoltos pelo beija-flor que se transformara em um coração.

Se hoje fosse o último dia de nossas vidas, o que você faria?- ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos verdes dele. Ele sorriu- Além de estar fazendo deste baile o nosso melhor baile...- ele sorriu.

Eu te pediria um beijo. Mas com medo de você recusar, eu roubaria um.- os dois ficaram se olhando por uns instantes.

O que você está esperando?

Hoje não é o último dia das nossas vidas.- ele falou com graça, agarrando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a bem para junto de seu corpo.

Mas é o primeiro do resto delas.- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e depois tornou a encará-lo.

Harry inclinou seu rosto e roçou seus lábios nos dela. Se encaram com os lábios encostados e sorriram. Então deixaram seus olhos se fecharem. Harry abraçou-a ainda mais forte, e ela enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Naquele momento, no meio do salão, os dois não eram perfeitos e sim, mais que perfeitos.

As pessoas ao redor não bateram palmas e nem tiraram fotos. Pareceram esquecer completamente que estavam num baile, e provavelmente pensavam que aquele beijo entre Harry e Ginny Potter era algo de outro mundo, algo que possivelmente só poderia acontecer entre duas pessoas que se amavam tanto que conseguiam ultrapassar barreiras mágicas, alcançando um mundo sobrenatural onde só existia o amor dos dois e nada mais.

Harry e Ginny estavam em tanta harmonia um com o outro que apenas com o poder do beijo deles, conseguiram conjurar um tapete de flores sob eles, que os ergueu até o alto do salão. E fizeram pétalas de flores caírem sobre os convidados, e iluminaram o salão com gotas de água coloridas e brilhantes, que se vaporizavam antes de atingirem as pessoas, liberando um doce aroma de baunilha, junto com uma névoa branca que deixava o local com uma atmosfera romântica e aconchegante.

Este é o nosso amor, Ginny.- Harry sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Uma de suas mãos permanecia na alça do vestido dela.

E nós podemos fazer muito mais do que isso...

Isso é uma proposta indecente, Ginny Potter?

Essa é uma proposta mais que decente, meu amor...- ela levou uma das mãos até o cós da calça dele- Afinal, o baile ainda não acabou...

Eu te amo, Ginny...- ele pegou a mão dela e botou a aliança de volta em seu anelar esquerdo, de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Eu também te amo, Harry...- e então, beijaram-se novamente.

FIM

__

N/Rbc: E então? Gostaram? Aposto que você acharam que era a Mione, não é mesmo? Bom essa foi uma das FanFics que vêm na nossa cabeça toda formada e que saem no papel num instante. Acho que esta foi a menor que eu já fiz, mas acho que foi uma das mais românticas também. Para quem não gosta de um mundo Potter sem ação e feitiços, essa não é uma FanFic muito boa, mas para aqueles que gostam de Romance, como eu que sou uma Romântica Byroniana (daquelas que é romântica demais e, por isso, é melancólica ao extremo), leva a acreditar que almas gêmeas, ou perfeitas ou em pura harmonia, existem e que todos nós temos a nossa, basta procurar...e eu vou achar a minha! Aí em baixo vai um poema de Antonio Bandeira que eu achei perfeito para a FanFic. Engraçado que eu só fui ler o poema depois que eu escrevi a história, e há algumas partes que se encaixam perfeitamente...

Rebeca Maria

"Amar é...   
Amar é olhar para dentro de si mesmo, e dizer:   
Eu quero   
É viver intensamente   
É sonhar com uma gota de realidade   
e realizar uma gota desse sonho   
É estar presente até na ausência.   
  
Amar é ter em quem pensar   
É razão que ninguém teria razão para nos tirar   
É ser só de alguém e nunca deixar esse alguém só   
É pensar em você tão alto a ponto de você escutar   
Amar é ir até a morte   
É acordar para a realidade do sonho   
É vencer através do silêncio   
É ser feliz até com um pouco quando muito não é bastante.   
  
Amar é dar anistia ao seu coração   
É sonhar o sonho de quem sonha com você   
É sentir saudades   
É chegar perto na distância.   
  
Amar é a força da razão   
É quando os momentos são eternos.   
  
Amar é ser adulto e se sentir criança   
É viver a vida em versos e ao inverso   
É a maior experiência na vida de um homem...   
Amar é acima de tudo ter você ao meu lado!"   
Antonio Bandeira


End file.
